Annabeth's breakdown
by air-please
Summary: What would happen if Annabeth got really drunk? Percabeth... They don't know each other yet. Just human, no demi-gods.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

Tonight Percy and Grover are going out. It's been a while. School has been taking most of their time away. But tonight will be different. Grover is already planning on hitting on some girls.

They're on their way to a bar right now. It's already dark outside, and Percy feels pretty amazing. It's not every day that you get to see that much stars in New York. They get inside and order a drink.

"I'm going to be so wasted…" Grover says. Percy grins. "Don't worry, I'll carry you home if I have to."

"Well, you know, you can always leave me with some hot chick." They both laugh. It feels good to just be there, talk and laugh, about the most stupid things, without having to bother about school or homework.

"You can definitely leave me here with her…" Grover says, looking somewhere behind Percy.

When Percy turns around, he sees a blond girl entering. She has incredible eyes. They're grey and stormy, it's like you can see all her emotions in only her eyes.

For one second, their eyes cross, or at least he thinks they do. And that one second he just forgets how to breathe. She's very pretty… He has never seen someone that beautiful. Her blond curly hair is a mess, and that makes her look even more mysterious.

"Percy…Percy!" "Yes?!" "Stop staring…" "I wasn't staring…" "Yes, you were" Grover grins.

"Well, maybe I was…Sorry, what were you saying?"

Annabeth POV

Annabeth is very tired. It's been weeks since she's slept properly. Those terrible nightmares keep torturing her, and she doesn't know what to do about it. So today, she decided to go for a drink. Maybe more.

When she enters the bar it's like a wave of heat hitting her. At first it bothers her, but after a few seconds she decides she likes it. She's going to like everything tonight. Nothing will ruin this evening.

She looks around. Everything seems normal. Then her eyes meet two other eyes. Sea-green eyes. She thinks she has seen those before. It feels like she stares into those eyes for centuries, before she even notices, those eyes have a face. And there's really nothing wrong about that face.

She looks away… she can't meet any strangers tonight. It's not on her list. Annabeth loves writing lists. Well, no… She loves knowing what she's doing and having a plan. And today's plan is to not care. At all.

She takes of her coat and sits down, a few tables away from the sea-green-eyed-boy. And then she orders a drink.

Percy POV

It's already really late. Percy and Grover have been having a great time. For the past two hours they've been rating all the girls in the bar.

"How much would you give that one?"

"She's very pretty, but she's wearing to much make-up. Look at her, I don't even know if it's her real face I'm seeing." Percy answers.

"You're probably right, but I think she's kind of hot."

"Go talk to her! She's been looking at you anyways." Percy chuckles. Grover is already getting up. But suddenly he turns around… "There's one condition" he says with an evil grin.

"And what would that be?" Percy's a little scared, Grover can have some pretty fucked-up ideas sometimes.

"You go talk to that girl, the one with the grey eyes." But Percy loves this idea. The girl has been sitting there for a long time, and she didn't talk to anyone. At first he thought she would've had a date. But nobody came.

He got up and walked to her table. She didn't even look up, so he just sat down. After 5 minutes she looked up. Her eyes were filled with sadness, and maybe even tears. But Percy didn't know for sure.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." "Annabeth."

Percy POV

It's just a whisper. But Percy doesn't need more to realize she's drunk. "Annabeth…" He whispers. He likes the sound of it in his mouth. She smiles, it's not a real smile. It's like she's trying to show she heard him.

"You have beautiful eyes, do you know that? I could drown in them, and I wouldn't even care."

She says it with a tired voice, like her whole life is being blown out of her. It takes him a while to realize what she said.

"I'm so drunk right now." She starts laughing, but soon her laugh turns into crying. The tears flow down her cheeks and her shoulders shake every time she tries to breathe normally.

"You k-know, I'm not like thi-this. Usually I-I'm very smart and stuff. I don't know why I-I drank this much. I wasn't thinking…S-see! This is not like me, I'm so sorry…"

For a second Percy wants to comfort her and hold her in his arms. He doesn't even know this girl, but he feels like he can't leave her like this. He opens his mouth to say something but…

"Life sucks… I feel like I'm nothing. I keep being smart and do the things that are supposed to be right, but I'm not happy… What is it like to be happy? Could you tell me? This is stupid, is it always like this when people are drunk? I'm acting like… I don't know… What was I saying?"

Annabeth POV

Gods, sea-green-eyed-boy is sitting in front of me. I have to stop being drunk… Come on Annabeth, you have done harder things than this.

Percy Jackson… That's his name. It fits him… Shit, I have to answer. Annabeth. I'm Annabeth.

Did he hear me? He just said something… I didn't hear him. Let's just smile, I should be able to do that.

He has beautiful eyes, I could drown in them. I wouldn't even care.

Holy shit, I just said that out loud?! Is this being drunk? I'm just saying everything that comes into my head. This is not good, I'm going to say stupid things. I'm so drunk.

It makes me laugh… The silliness of the whole situation makes me laugh. And then I look into his eyes and it makes me want to cry. So I cry… I guess that's one of the perks of being drunk. I can just cry, without being looked at like a crazy person.

Then there's a black moment. What was I talking about again?


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the next chapter to my story… It's the first story I'm writing, I'm sorry if it's bad. Reviews are always welcome, even if it's negative, just tell me. The characters are a little OOC, but they will get normal again in the coming chapters. Bolded is thoughts.**

_Percy POV_

This girl looks like she could pass out any moment. The best would be to get her home.

"Do you want me to bring you home, Annabeth? So you can sleep…" "N-no, don't bring me home! I don-don't want to go home, I don't want to be a-alone again!"

"Why would you be alone? I bet you have lots of friends!"

"I don't," she was crying even more now, "Thalia left on a trip around the world, and Malcolm is with Katie all the time… I'm just so alone."

**That was the right thing to say, Percy, well done. **He can't just leave her here… So he texts Grover,

_Come over here, we need to get home. Hurry._

5 minutes later Grover is standing next to their table. "Annabeth, this is my friend Grover, we are going to bring you home, alright?"

She doesn't answer, she's looking at the table, sobbing. Grover and Percy exchange a quick look, nod, and they help her to get up. She can barely stand. Percy puts his one arm around her waist, and with the other one he places her arm on his neck. Grover does the same and the three of them walk out.

They get into a cab. "Where too?" "Euhm, Annabeth?" He looks at her, but she already fell asleep. She's making weird noises while sleeping, and Percy thinks it's kind of cute.

Grover tells the driver to go to Percy's apartment, giving him the address.

_Annabeth POV_

Gods, her head is hurting. How long has she been sleeping? She doesn't want to open her eyes. But wait?! Where is she? How did she get here? She opens her eyes and looks around.

She's in a blue room. Everything is blue, the sheets, the walls, the windowsill. It sort of makes her feel like she's drowning. Or maybe that's just the alcohol. Either way, it's time to get up.

When she first tries to walk, everything turns black and she falls back on the bed. But the second time she has more luck and manages to get to the door. From there she just walks through the hallway, leaning on the walls. She gets in a small living room and a kitchen.

The whole place is a mess. It's like there have been two guys living here for years without cleaning. She seeks for a glass, fills it with water and sits on her chair.

She's trying to remember last night. The only thing she remembers is getting into that bar, and being sad, and drinking a few shots. She probably had too much. Okay, she had A LOT. And then those eyes. Sea green… She remembers them too. Suddenly she sees something moving on the couch. She screams…

_Percy POV_

This is not the nicest way to be woken up. Why is there someone screaming like that? Ouch, he falls out of the couch. Well, this is not going to be a good day.

"YOU SCARED ME!"

There's a girl in here?! Now he remembers… Annabeth. Grey eyes, blond hair… She's standing there, in the kitchen. Wearing the same clothes as yesterday. She looks kind of angry. This is not good.

"WHO ARE YOU?" "Hi, I'm Percy," he says with a sleepy voice "you crashed here tonight because you were drunk. I wanted to bring you home, but you couldn't tell me your address."

Her eyes widen. "Did we…? You know what I mean… I don't remember what happened… Did we…?"

At first he doesn't understand what she's saying. Ow, she means… "No, of course not!" She relaxes a little. He grins, "You wouldn't still have those clothes on if we did, Wise Girl." She glares at him…

"Well, euhm… Seaweed brain… could you tell me what happened?"

And again, he doesn't understand what she's saying. This girl is much too smart for him. Seaweed brain? What does that even mean?

"I just brought you here and put you in my bed. You slept as soon as we got in the cab, and you didn't wake up until now. You were REALLY drunk."

_Annabeth POV_

"YOU SCARED ME!" "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Hi, I'm Percy. You crashed here tonight because you were drunk. I wanted to bring you home, but you couldn't tell me your address."

**He looks really cute, and his voice is very sexy…and look at those eyes!**

Annabeth, doesn't like the feeling it gives her. It makes her feel warm inside. Very strange. Wait, shit, did they..?! No, she wasn't that drunk… Was she? She asks him. He looks confused… but then his eyes widen.

"No, of course not!" He grins. **That grin is very hot too… **"You wouldn't still have those clothes on if we did, Wise Girl." **Did he just? Oh no he didn't. **

"Well, euhm… Seaweed brain… could you tell me what happened?" She didn't have to think about this nickname… It fits him perfectly, his eyes, his smile… And the way he looks when he's confused. Like he's doing right now.

"I just brought you here and put you in my bed. You slept as soon as we got in the cab, and you didn't wake up until now. You were REALLY drunk." He's grinning again. That grin is driving her crazy. It's like she can't think when he does that…

Annabeth hates it when she can't think.

**So, that's it for today. I hope you liked it! Please review, tell me what you think about it… Is it going to slow? The whole chapter is just a few minutes, but I want to really get inside their heads. How is it? I'll be updating really soon Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, I don't really have anything to say… Just please review, tell me what you think about it, give me ideas… Thanks **** This happens a few days after they met.**

_Percy POV_

Percy's watching a movie, and it's really not a good one. It's something with vampires and stuff. So stupid… All of a sudden the phone rings. It takes him out of the trance he was in. Who would it be?

"_Hi, I'm going to the movies, wanna come?"_

"Grover? Yeah sure, wich one?"

"_The Hunger Games: Catching Fire?"_

"Okay, I'll be there in half an hour."

Percy took is keys and left. He was standing outside when he realized he still had his pajamas on.

Fu**… He ran back to his room and changed. While changing he was thinking of Annabeth.

He hadn't seen her since that night. She had given him her number and then had left. He had texted her but she hadn't answered. He just couldn't forget her, and her eyes of course. Her beautiful eyes.

_Annabeth POV_

Holidays. There's no school and it's soo boring. Annabeth has already read 5 books in the last week. Maybe she should go out dancing or something. She decides to call Thalia… she would come up with a great thing to do.

She can't find her phone, now she thinks about it, she hasn't seen the damn thing in days. It only takes her a few minutes to find it. Everything is always shipshape in her apartment. The phone is on her nightstand. 3 messages. Thalia, Malcolm and… Percy.

When she reads his name she immediately thinks of his sea green eyes. And his grin…. **Annabeth stop it! For the gods sake! **She reads the message;

_Hi, how are you doing? Can we hang out soon?_

She answered; _Sure, when? _The answer came almost directly; _7 o'clock, Starbucks in my street._

Now she is stressing a little. It's not like her to get nervous for this kind of things, but this boy is really special. What should she wear? Is this even a date? It's 6 pm and she still doesn't know what to do.

Then she has a brilliant idea. He loves blue, right? His whole room was blue. So she puts on a blue blouse, some greys jeans and blue vans. What should she do with her hair? She puts it in a ponytail, takes her keys and her phone and leaves.

_Percy POV_

This is crazy, Annabeth texted me! Now I can't wait for this movie to be over… I'll see her in half an hour. I better not mess this up.

"Dude, are you alright?" that's Grover. "Yeah why?"

"You look kind of scared, and this movie is not that scary…" "Yeah, I'm seeing that girl today, you know, the one with the grey eyes?" "Annabeth? That's great… Just relax." Grover's grinning.

I really did the best I could not to be late, but it's like the universe is against me. When I finally get at the Starbucks, Annabeth's already sitting there, reading a book.

"Hello." She looks up, it takes her two seconds, but she recognizes me and smiles. "Hi, how are you?"

"Fine. What are you reading?"

"The Shining, by Stephen King."

"Oh, that one…" I smile and sit down in front of her. I'm not really into reading. In fact, I hate it. I only ever touches a book when I'm forced to. Luckily, she puts the book away, and starts another conversation.

"So, since I don't remember what I told you about me… Could you please tell me?" Her smile is beautiful. If she keeps looking so gorgeous I won't be able to concentrate on the conversation.

"Euhm, well, you didn't tell me much…" She doesn't seem to think that enough information, so I continue. "You told me you are very smart, and it's not like you to NOT think…. Euhm, you also told me you felt pretty alone, and that some girl, I don't remember her name, left. Oh, and there's another guy who's always with another girl… Katie, I think?"

"Oh, I told you that? Thalia, the girl, left on a trip. And Malcolm is my brother. We used to be very close, but he has a girlfriend, that's Katie, and for the past few weeks we haven't talked much. That's why I was sad; I felt really alone."

She says all of this looking at the table. When she looks up, her grey eyes are full of sadness. It's crazy how it's possible to see her emotions in her eyes. She looks very cute and fragile and I put my hand on her hand, that was resting on the table between us.

It's like there's electricity between our hand, going through my arm, straight to my brain. She smiles, like she doesn't want to think about it anymore. Her eyes aren't smiling with her mouth.

I decide to act like I don't know what she's feeling. I smile back, and we talk for hours about light stuff. Before I realize it, it's 10 o'clock.

_Annabeth POV_

The evening was amazing. The talked for three hours. Time flew by. Annabeth is thinking of what happened. She's mad at herself for telling him how she feels. She doesn't usually do this.

At least she had easily changed the subject. She doesn't think he really noticed the tears she was holding back. How come every time she talks about this it makes her want to cry? It's not the first time she's alone for a few weeks.

She chuckles when she remembers the look in his face when he saw the book she was reading. His face was like "SHIT LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT BOOKS I CAN'T DO THIS HELP".

It doesn't last long before her thoughts change into dreams, and she falls asleep. Thinking about sea green eyes.

**See you guys tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, I don't own PJO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So the third chapter wasn't really good, I'm sorry for that one. Hope you'll like this one better. All of this happens a few months after they met. School just began again…**

_Percy POV_

Percy's at school… it sucks. How is it even possible for something to be that boring? He doesn't hear it when the teacher calls him; "Percy…, Mr. Jackson!"

"Yeah," he says with an innocent smile, "…could you please repeat the question?"

"There is no question, Jackson. You were thinking so hard, you didn't even realize school was over. Get out of this class now!"

Well this one is not in a good mood, Percy thought, grabbing his books together. What is it with the teachers those days… It's like they're already in need of holidays. Well, Percy wouldn't say no either.

Today he's seeing Annabeth today. She's coming over to study… Percy hopes she'll help him with his homework, 'cause he really needs some help. They've become really good friends in the past few months. Sometimes she scares him, with her stormy grey eyes glaring at him.

He feels very stupid when he's with her… It's like she always knows everything better. Her nickname fits her perfectly, Wise Girl. He's very proud of that one.

All these thoughts about Annabeth bring a grin on his face. This is going to be a fun evening with a lot of food fights and laughing.

_Annabeth POV_

I'm feeling sick. Like very, very sick. My head hurts and I have a sore throat. I shouldn't go to Percy's but I can't let him down now. He probably needs my help for his homework. Silly Seaweed Brain.

When I finally get there, it starts raining and I have to run the last few meters.

_5 minutes later._

Come on! Why isn't he opening? I'm getting completely wet and the rain keeps falling down in big raindrops. I shiver.

Then he opens door. "FINALLY! I'M FREEZING OUT HERE SEAWEED BRAIN!"

He gives me a little smile and tries to look innocent. I can't resist that smile, it's just not possible for me to stay mad at him.

When we get in the living room he looks in a weird way. "What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?"

"You're sodden, let me get you a sweater of mine." He disappears into his room, and five seconds later he's back with a blue hoodie. I sigh at the sight of it. It looks very warm… Exactly what I need right now.

"You can change in the bathroom." "Thank you."

It take the hoodie and walk to the bathroom. There are little fishes on the walls, and again, all the walls are blue. It makes me laugh. I take of my sweater and my shirt, and put on his hoodie. It has the smell of sea, salt and the beach.

I hear Percy yell from the kitchen: "Annabeth! Chocolate milk?" I yell back: "YES PLEASE!"

_Percy POV_

Annabeth isn't looking good. Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful. As always. But she looks sick, and now I feel guilty for making her wait outside. She's in the bathroom changing.

And I'm making hot chocolate, but I have no idea how to do that. Before I'm even able to ruin she comes in, wearing my hoodie, and she makes the hot chocolate herself. Forcing me to sit down. "Don't touch anything you're going to ruin it." She smiles, but still looks very tired.

"Wise Girl, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, Seaweed Brain. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look very tired…"

"I haven't been feeling well but I'm sure it'll pass. It's just a headache."

"Go sit down on the couch. I'll pour the chocolate milk into the cups. I should be able to do at least that."

_2 hours later._

Annabeth and I have been sitting on the couch for hours and my butt is starting to hurt. But I can't move because she's asleep on my shoulder. And she really looked like she needed sleep. And it's not like I mind… In fact, it's a nice feeling to feel Annabeth close to me.

**I'm sorry, this was written really fast. And I don't feel like reading it again. Hehe, bye, review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Percy POV_

It's morning… Annabeth slept in my room. I carried her to my bed when I was too tired to stay up myself. Luckily she doesn't have to go to school today, it's Saturday.

I should make breakfast, but I don't really know where to start. I think I'm just going to pick up breakfast in some shop not far away. What should I get her? Some donuts? And she likes chocolate milk. Oh, and bleu cupcakes. Well, that's more for me, but she'll like it too, right?

I grab my keys, my phone and leave the apartment. Annabeth will probably sleep late, seeing how tired she looked yesterday. I hope she'll get better soon, she's not herself when she's tired. She hasn't been yelling at me in hours, and she seemed glad to be with me.

I don't mean… I know she likes me being around, but she doesn't show it much. I can't help but smile. She's so funny when she's mad at me, all glaring at me and yelling. But when you look very closely, her eyes are twinkling and she's holding back a smile.

_Annabeth POV_

Gods, my head is hurting… This feels like a déjà-vu, I'm in a blue room, and I have a headache. Right! This is Percy's room, and I'm sick… I remember now, I fell asleep on the couch, and Percy carried me to my room.

Now it's time to get up… but I don't want to wear these clothes anymore, they stink. Maybe I should grab one of Percy's t-shirts… and sweatpants. I walk to his wardrobe and take a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. Again, his clothes smell like an ocean breeze.

Suddenly, I smell… I don't know… Breakfast. It smells like breakfast in here, it makes me realize how hungry I am. I walk to the kitchen and there's Percy, pouring milk in a saucepan, looking very concentrated. He's kind of cute when he's concentrating.

"Hi." He looks up and smiles. "Hi, sleeping beauty. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, of course." Ow shit, maybe I'm lying. I feel like puking. I run to the bathroom as fast as I can and start puking in the toilet.

"Wise Girl, are you okay?" As I keep vomiting in the toilet, he holds my hair and whispers, "It's going to be okay, Annabeth, it's going to be okay."

After five minutes of disgusting puking, my stomach finally leaves me alone. Percy helps me to get up and brings me back to the living where I lay down.

"Well, Wise Girl, this looks you were lying to me, doesn't it?" He tries to sound mad, but he isn't very good at it… He looks a bit preoccupied, even if his smile is still there. I don't think that smile will ever leave his face. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm cold… and I would like to drink something, I have a bad taste in my mouth." I sound more like a baby then I intended. He grabs a blanket, lays it on me, and leaves for the kitchen. Great, this day is going to be so boring. I'm already bored right now. And my hurting head isn't helping at all.

"Percccccyyyyy?"

"Yeeeesssss?" He yells from the kitchen.

"Could you also get me an aspirine?" Five seconds later, he's back with a glass of water and a cup of hot chocolate. "I'll go get an aspirine."

The rest of the day, he just sits next to me, on the ground next to the couch. We talk and laugh for hours.

"Percy?" "Yes." "Could you read me a story?"

He's silent for a few seconds and then he answers, almost whispering: "I'm sorry Wise Girl, I can't do that. It's almost impossible for me to read. I have dyslexia…"

"Ow… Okay, that's not a problem. Could you tell me a story then? Just invent one."

Percy smiles. "What kind of story should it be?"

"Doesn't matter, Seaweed Brain. Just make it interesting to listen to…"

"_Once upon a time, in ancient Greece, there was a god called Poseidon. He fell madly in love with a mortal woman. Her name was Danaë, and she was the daughter of a great king. Poseidon knew they couldn't be together, but he still visited her every night, without het knowing, and he sat on the edge of her bed. He stayed hours looking at her peaceful face. But one night, Poseidon was very tired, and he fell asleep next to Danaë. When she woke up, she saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She woke him up, and when she looked into his eyes, she instantly knew he was the one for her. She asked him to come and sleep next to her every night. And that's what he did. After a few months Danaë got pregnant. When her father noticed it, he threatened to kill the father of the baby and the baby itself. Danaë was so scared for her child and her lover, that she made Poseidon promise he would never come back again. And after she gave birth to the child, she ran away from her father's city. She lived with the child for years in the woods, it was a little boy, and she named him Percy. Percy became a very strong and handsome young man and is now still known as one of the greatest heroes of ancient Greece." _

Percy was grinning at the end of the story. "My mother always told me this story when I asked her where my name comes from. You should meet her one day. She's amazing."

"It was a beautiful story, Seaweed Brain, thank you." I said that with a sleepy voice and smiled.

His smile was the last thing I saw before I drifted away in a sleep full of gods and goddesses who ruled the world.

_Percy POV_

Annabeth just fell asleep. She looks so peaceful… Like she has no care in the world. I think I might like her. Maybe… I don't know… She probably doesn't feel that way about me.

It's maybe better if we just stay friends. We have a great friendship and it would be stupid to ruin it, right? I get up and clean the mess we made by eating in the couch.

Then, for the third time in a few months, I carry her to my room and lay her down in my bed. But I don't feel like sleeping on the couch anymore. I decide to sleep next to Annabeth… Careful not to wake her, I lay down and look at her face while she's sleeping.

It doesn't last long before I fall asleep myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A few weeks have past since the previous chapter. Annabeth is healthy again… Please review and give me ideas for the following chapters… Thank you!**

_Annabeth POV_

Annabeth is at school. Math lesson. She loves this class, and the teacher always knows how to keep it interesting for his students. At least Annabeth thinks so… It looks like the others don't feel that way. Most of them are asleep on their desks, and the others are looking through the windows.

Everyone is ripped out of their thoughts when there's a knock on the door. The head of the school comes in with a boy. He looks as old as Annabeth, maybe a bit older. He has brown eyes and blond hair. There's a stupid smile on his face, like he doesn't know what he's doing in this class.

"Students, this is Aiden, he's a new student in our school." Everybody looks at the newcomer with curiosity. Annabeth realizes he's really good looking. He's tall, and has a muscular body. His eyes twinkle, like there's something funny that he's the only one seeing.

The math teacher says: "Aiden, well, I'm sure someone here will be happy to show you around the school." Every girl… Really EVERY girl's hand shoots in the air. Except Annabeth's of course. She isn't like that…. Maybe a little bit, but she isn't going to show that to everyone.

"Euhm, Annabeth," the math teacher continues, "maybe you could show Aiden around?" He looks like he's scared the other girls will eat Aiden alive.

"Yes, sure, Sir." Aiden smiles at her. Again, with that mocking smile. Like all the people in this class aren't worthy of his time. It annoys Annabeth.

After the lesson, Annabeth grabs her books and waits at the door. Aiden comes her way… Smiling again. "So, Annabeth, right? How is this school?"

"Well, most of the students are stupid, and the teachers aren't that great. But this one, the math teacher is great. If you like math of course."

"That's perfect, math is my favourite lesson."

Annabeth's eyes widen. "Really?" "Yes, is that a surprise to you?" "No, no, it's just… Most people don't like it. I'm usually the only one." "Not anymore."

There is that smile again, or that grin. Or whatever you would want to call it.

"So, how old are you, Aiden? You look older than us." "I'm 18."

"Do you know what your locker number is?" "Yes, euhm, 346?"

"Crap, that's at the other side of the school. We have to go back where we come from." "More time to talk." Aaaand, the smile is back. What's wrong with him? It's like his face is glued like that.

He looks around in the hallway. He checks everyone out, one by one, as if he forgot Annabeth is there. He's starting to really annoy her, even if the way he looks so nonchalant attracts her a little. Then he looks back at her and starts laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

" It's just, those people all look so childish, and superficial. It's really a typical high school isn't it?"

Now Annabeth starts laughing with him. This guy is really strange. She likes it.

"Here's your locker. I'll see you in class, bye!" She smiles and walks away, feeling his gaze on her back.

_School's over, Annabeth is walking towards the exit._

She's daydreaming about the next holidays. Even if she likes school, it doesn't mean she can't appreciate some weeks of freedom. Today she's seeing Percy. They're going to the movies. She looks forward to seeing him and talking about Aiden.

And also about those nightmares. She's been having them again… The last time she had one was a few months ago, but last night, she woke up screaming and sweating. It had taken her a long time to breathe normally again. The strange thing is that she doesn't remember what the nightmare was about.

BAM. She hits someone, this is so typical. She daydreams, she isn't thinking anymore, and she does the most stupid thing that embarrass her in front of the whole school. Great!

Now she recognizes the person she hit. He's holding his shoulder, as if she would've hurt him, but he's still smiling, like always. Aiden. It's weird, she sees that the special thing about his smile are his eyes. They're so dark, it's confusing.

"Well, hello there. I wasn't expecting to meet you again this soon. And this way of course."

Annabeth stoops to pick up all her books that fell on the ground. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about stuff and I didn't see you." When she gets back up his face is only a few inches away from hers.

"It's no problem, you're the only nice person I met today…"

"Really? That's too bad. I'm sure there are other great people here." Annabeth's blushing, she can feel his breath on her face. He's a lot taller than her, but he looks down, so their faces are very close.

"Well, I have to leave, I'm meeting with a friend of mine," she stutters while taking a step back.

"Boyfriend?" There's the smile again. "No, no, just a friend." And his eyes twinkle even more. It really annoys her, it's like he's constantly making fun of her. How is it possible she feels attracted to this guy? She only met him today.

_Percy POV_

Annabeth's here. In an hour we will be leaving to the movies. But right now, we're having a huge food fight. There's flour and milk everywhere, and I'm starting to get out of breath. We both sit down on the kitchen floor, laughing. She is very happy today… She hasn't yelled at me, she hasn't even glared at me one second.

"So, Wise Girl, how come you're in such a good mood today?"

"What do you mean, Seaweed Brain? Am I not always in a good mood?" She's teasing me.

"Of course you are, you're just exceptionally nice, and laughing all the time. You haven't even yelled at me today. It's starting to feel kind of unusual." I'm just teasing back, and she knows it.

But her face straightens and she says: "Seaweed Brain, there's a new guy at my school. And he's confusing me, because most of the time he annoys me, and other times I could just randomly kiss him, you know?"

"No, not really…"

"It's just weird. I don't know what I should think about him. And he likes math?! Do you realize, I thought I misheard it when he said that."

"Looks like you found your soulmate…"

How come I feel so bad about this? Annabeth is just a friend… She has the right to like other guys. As long as he doesn't hurt her, 'cause then I swear to the gods I will kill him. Or torture him.

"Shit, Seaweed Brain, we're going to be late for the movie. Hurry! I have to shower, there's flour in my hair."

**Thank you for reading! How did you like Aiden? I think he could become interesting hehehe, we'll see….**


	7. Chapter 7

_Annabeth POV_

I was very disappointed in Percy's reaction when I told him about Aiden. I thought he would've been interested, and would've asked questions. But he didn't say much and was looking… I don't really know…bored?

Come on! He's my friend… He should have been curious. Maybe he's just tired. I forgot to tell him about my nightmares, and we went to the movies.

Now I'm lying in my bed, looking at the ceiling. I see Percy's smile, the way he looks when something isn't the way he would want it to be. Sea green eyes. And suddenly, those eyes turn into brown eyes, twinkling and laughing. I can't get them out of my head. I fall asleep, into a deep sleep full of eyes I'm drowning in.

Yes, really, I see eyes everywhere. Some look mad, others look happy, or distracted… And I get sucked into them. I try to scream, but I can't breathe. I feel a big weight on my chest, stopping the oxygen from getting into my lungs. When I'm on the verge of exploding, I wake up.

I'm crying and sweating. I still feel this weight on my chest, but now it's getting better. I concentrate on my breathing and try to fall asleep again. After an hour I give up and walk to the living room, where I watch tv until morning.

_Percy POV_

Huhhh, how is it even possible? Why do I have to get up? The sheets are so warm and soft….and the world outside of this room seems so cruel and cold. Why would I get up? To get to school? There's no way…

Well, maybe I should, because otherwise I'm going to be late… Gods, I don't know why people say that Monday mornings are the worst. I mean, Tuesdays aren't funny either.

Crap, my phone is ringing! I run as fast as I can to the living. When I say as fast as I can, I mean, I noble, leaning on the walls. It's Annabeth.

**Seaweed Brain?**

Yeaahh?

**Don't tell me you just got up?! You have to go to school remember, lazy ass!**

Yeah, I know, it's okay, it's okay, I'll get there in time. Why are you even calling me this soon? Probably not to tell me I have to go to school…

**No, I was wondering if I could see you today… Starbucks, your street, 6 o'clock?**

Okay.

I hang up and start getting ready for school. The school day lasts so long, it's like it won't ever stop. When the final bell rings, I jump of my chair and walk as fast as I can to the door.

"Percy?" "Yeesss…" Shit, probably a teacher that wants to talk to me.

"The teachers have talked, and well… we thought that maybe… you should do some sport. Who knows, maybe that will help you having better grades."

I'm sorry, but have you read what the teacher just said? It just doesn't make any sense! Why would practising a sport help my grades? When I ask him for explanations the teacher just says;

"You have until next week too chose what sport you're going to practise here at school, three time a week. If you don't you may have to remain in the same year, since your grades are so bad."

Great. Now I have to pick a sport. I should ask Grover for help. Maybe he'll know what I have to do. Or my mom… And Annabeth, I can ask her today.

I'm on my way to Starbucks, it's only a few minutes away from my house. While walking I put on my earphones and listen to music. I don't heat her until a hand on my shoulder rips me out of my daydreams. "Hi, Seaweed Brain." She's smiling, "how are you doing?"

"Not so great in fact, what about you?"

"Me neither." We exchange a look while entering Starbucks.

We sit down and order or drinks. "So, what's wrong, Wise Girl? Having some trouble with Aiden?" She looks surprised by my question. "Was that the wrong thing to say?"

"No, not at all. He's not a problem. At least not yet. It's just… I've been having some weird nightmares and I don't know what to think about them. I wake up in the middle of the night crying and screaming, and I just… You know… I wanted to talk to someone about it. It's stupid but…"

"Since when are you having those nightmares? Do you want to tell me they're about?"

"I've had them a few months ago, before I met you, but then they disappeared. And now they're coming back. Last night it were eyes, there were eyes everywhere looking at me in different ways. And the I got sucked into one of them and I felt like drowning, then I woke up."

"Maybe it'll pass Annabeth. It's just a period, it'll get better."

"Yeah, but I'm really scared and when I have those nightmares, I can't sleep for the rest of the night…"

She looks on the verge of crying. She must really have been shoken up. I try to reassure her with only my eyes, because I don't know what to say, but I think I'm no good at it. Until she smiles again and her grey eyes light up a little.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about…?"

"Well, uhm, you know my grades aren't very good right?" She giggles… "My teachers had like a special 'Percy-reunion' and they want to force me to practice a sport… They seem to think it's going to help me study or something! Can you believe that? It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe their right… Maybe, after you will have trained, you'll feel better, and you'll be able to concentrate easier. Don't you think? What sport do you think you're going to pick?"

"That's the point! I have no idea… I don't even think I'm good at any sport!"

"Percy! That's not possible… look at yourself, you have all the possibilities to do every sport you want!"

"Is that a hidden compliment?" I'm grinning… she's blushing.

"No, it's just… I can't believe there isn't any sport you're good at. I'm sure you'll find something. Maybe you should ask your mom. She probably knows you better than anyone."

"That's a good idea, and you should come with me, I've always wanted you to meet her."

**Review please! Give me ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Percy POV_

We're going to visit my mom, Annabeth and I. I have to ask her what sport she thinks I'll be able to do. And besides, she has always wanted to meet Annabeth.

My mom is the best mom in the world… My dad left us a long time ago, I don't even remember him. But she's always done everything she could to compensate his absence. She worked a lot to make our lives as comfortable as possible. I love her more than every other person on earth…

Knock, knock. Mom opens, and hugs me. "Percy, how are you?"

"I'm good, mom. This is Annabeth…" I step aside so she can see Annabeth standing behind me.

"Ooh, hi Annabeth, Percy told me so much about you! Come in!"

"Hi Ms. Jackson… Thank you! So what did Percy tell you about me?"

Crap, I hope mom doesn't say stupid things that would be so embarrassing. Please mom, just be your funny and smart self…

"Oh, sweetheart, call me Sally. Well, most of it was positive don't worry." Mom smiles, that's a good sign. I think she likes Annabeth.

"Most of it?!" That's Annabeth of course… "So mom, how have you been doing?" I'm trying to change the subject, but they both act like they can't hear me and keep talking and laughing. Great! Now my mom is stealing my best friend…

I'm just kidding… It's nice to see them having fun like that. While they're talking in the kitchen, I leave to the living and watch tv.

2 hours later I hear Annabeth yelling my name from the kitchen; "Percyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Yeah!" "Come over here!" "Coming!"

When I get to the kitchen they're both smiling at me in a weird way… I don't really like it…

"So Percy, what did you want to talk to me about?" "Well uhm, I was just thinking, maybe, you'd know if there's a sport I'm good at or something, you know, it's just Annabeth's idea, but yeah…" I stutter. I hope she doesn't know how bad my grades are.

"And how come you're suddenly so interested in sports?" She knows. She does.

"Well, my grades aren't… exceptional…" Annabeth starts laughing "I wouldn't say that, Percy… I think they're exceptional, but maybe not in a good way…" I glare at her, but it makes her laugh even more.

This isn't fair. My mom and my best friend against me. I'm going to lose this argument.

"Could you please just give me some ideas? I promise I'll work better for school!"

"It's okay Percy, it's okay. Just get those grades back up alright? And I think you should swim… Don't you remember? You loved it when you were little, we always went to the beach and you stayed in the water for hours."

"Now that you tell me about it… I remember something like that… We should go to the pool someday, Annabeth… I think it's a good idea. And you'll probably like it too."

"Okay, Seaweed Brain, that's alright. Maybe Saturday?"

"Okay, great. Well mom, I think it's time for us to leave now. You girls have been talking for a long time, and I'm kind of tired."

"Okay sweetheart. Bye Annabeth, keep an eye on Percy for me!"

"I will Sally!"

We decided to walk back to my apartment. It's a long walk and we talked on our way back.

"So, what were you talking about?"

She answers with a smile… "Nothing much, just girl stuff…" I wince at the thought of it. "It's okay, don't tell me more, I don't need to know."

"Haha, you're so stupid sometimes, Seaweed Brain." She punches me lightly on my shoulder. And then it's starts raining. Not just a little bit. When I say raining, I mean liters of water pour down on us, and we start running and searching for a place to hide.

That's when I see a house with a front door that has a little roof on it… As I run in that direction I grab Annabeth's hand and pull her with me.

_Annabeth POV_

Rain! Grrr, why does this always happen to her when she's walking… She feels Percy's hand grabbing hers and pulling her to a house. They stop underneath the little roof above the front door.

There's not much place… Percy's standing with his back against the door and she facing him. Without noticing it she even put her hands on his chest. Their faces are only a few inches away. She's looking right into Percy's sea green eyes. For a moment they just stand there staring, until Annabeth starts feeling uncomfortable and she looks down… to his lips.

It's not like there's anywhere else to look… When she look back up he's smiling and she blushes heavily. She probably looks purple. "What's wrong, Wise Girl?" Percy says with an amused voice.

"Nothing. We can't stay here until the rain stops. I think it's already better, lets walk and find a cab." I step back and smile. Percy looks a little disappointed, or maybe I'm just imagining that.

2 hours later.

Annabeth is back at her apartment. She's thinking about today. About what happened with Percy… In fact, nothing happened… She's just thinking about what COULD have happened. Does she like Percy? No probably not… And if she does, what does it matter? He certainly doesn't feel the same way about her… He can get every girl he wants!

Her phone rings. "Yeah?"

"Hi, Annabeth. It's Aiden… I was wondering if you had made the homework we have to make for tomorrow."

"Yes, uhm, math? Sure, why?"

"Well, I didn't have time to make it… Do you think I could copy it?"

"Yes, of course. But it's for tomorrow, how were you planning on…?"

"Maybe I could come to your place?"

"….Yeah…. Why not?"

She gives him her address, and rushes to her bedroom to get some other clothes. She was already in her pajamas. Thinking of Aiden in her apartment makes her blush… Why does she have this with him? It's weird…

**Please review, I don't know if I should continue this story… What do you think? I surely have some ideas about Aiden **


	9. Chapter 9

_Annabeth POV_

The doorbell rings. Aiden! Annabeth has a weird feeling in her stomach, like it's being squeezed by an invisible hand. She wipes a lock of hair from her face and walks to the door.

"Hi."

"Hi, Annabeth, how are you doing?"

He says this as he steps inside without even asking. He kisses her on the cheek and takes his coat of.

"Soooo," Annabeth says "I'll go get that homework. Do you want to eat or drink something?"

"No, thanks."

Annabeth walks to the living and takes her homework that's lying on the couch. When she turns around Aiden is standing right in front of her, smiling. He has that twinkle in his eyes that make her shiver. His face is only inches away from hers and she can feel his breath as he whispers;

"Does this bother you, Annabeth?"

"Not really…" She whispers back.

He leans in and all of a sudden his lips are on hers. It's a really soft kiss. It makes her feel warm inside. He puts his hands on her back, and slowly he lets them sink to her lower back. Her hands are in his neck, playing with his hair. He pulls her closer until their bodies are pressed against each other.

The kiss gets heavier… A little too heavy for Annabeth. His hands are all over her, and trying to get underneath her t-shirt. "Aiden…" She tries to pull back but he doesn't stop. "AIDEN, PLEASE, JUST STOP!"

"Come on, Annabeth! I thought it didn't bother you…" He starts kissing her again. Now he's kissing her neck. Annabeth pushes him away with all the strength she has.

"Get away from me, Aiden! I told you to stop! Get out now!"

"Annabeth… Don't be stupid… Come on, I'm sorry…."

"Just get out!"

"Can I at least get the homework?" Annabeth can't believe her ears… She turns red and starts yelling at him;

"Are you kidding me?! Just get out! And don't you dare approach me anymore!"

Aiden looks disappointed for a moment, but then he just grins and walks towards the door. She slams the door behind me. Then she starts crying… She leans against the front door and lets herself fall on the ground sobbing. How could she let him do that? How is that even possible?

She sits there for a long time. Or maybe it are just a few minutes, but to her it feels like hours. She keeps crying and sobbing…

All kind of thoughts go through her mind. Maybe it's her fault… Maybe she shouldn't have been so nice to him. Or maybe it's not normal she's so shocked? Do other girls think this is alright? Maybe it's all her fault. She keeps crying. Then, in a moment of lucidity, she decides to call Percy. He's the only one she can think of right now.

**P-Pe-Percy?**

Hmmm, yeah… Annabeth? What's happening? I was sleeping… Do you know what time it is?!

**Yeah, I'm so sorry Percy… It's nothing… Go back to sleep…**

Wait! Annabeth, are you crying? Is everything alright?! What happened? Are you okay?

**Noo, nothing's alright… Aiden came over and… you know… he just…**

He didn't hurt you did he? I'm coming over, hang on, I'll be there in 20 minutes!

Annabeth holds back a sob as she hangs up. She sits there, leaning on the door, for 5 more minutes. And then she walks to the living and sits on the couch. It's doesn't last long before she's curled up and sobbing.

She hears the door opening and closing. For a second she's scares it's Aiden coming back, but then she realizes it's just Percy. She gave him the key to her apartment a few days ago. He walks in but she doesn't look up. She can't see him until he squats next to the couch and touches her head.

"Annabeth? Are you alright? Talk to me…" He says with a soft voice full of worries.

She turns around to face him, and when she sees his face she starts crying even more. His sea green eyes are staring at her.

"Come here." He pulls her out of the couch and makes her sit on his lap. She rests her head on his chest and puts her hands around his waist. They sit there for a while, he strokes her hair and whispers soothing things in her ears. "It's going to be alright, Annabeth, I'm here now… It's going to be alright."

Annabeth finally looks up at him and tells him what happened. He seems furious. Like he would just go to Aiden and punch him in the face. His face is all anger. He just sits there staring at nothing for a moment but then he looks her right in the eyes and says: "Annabeth, I won't let anyone hurt you again. You're safe now." He pulls her closer to him and they hug each other tightly.

_Percy POV_

I think Annabeth finally fell asleep. She's snoring a little. How cute… I drag her to her bed and I put her sheets over her. As I walk out I hear her moan; "Percy?"

"Yes?" "Could you stay here, please? I'm going to have nightmares, I can already feel it."

"Of course, Wise Girl, of course." I lay down next to her and turn around to face her. We look at each other for a while, until she takes my hand as she closes her eyes and sighs. A few minutes later I feel myself gliding into the universe of dreams.

But dreams can turn into nightmares very fast. That's what happens to Annabeth. She wakes me up by screaming and crying. "Please, STOP! Help me! Please!"

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I try to wake her by shaking her a little but it doesn't seem to work. I have to shake her really hard before her eyes fly open and she stares at me with tears in her eyes. She looks like she doesn't know where she is, or who she is. She sees completely lost.

Then she starts crying again. The tears roll down her face as she comes closer to me and lays her head on my chest while sobbing. The rest of the night she sleeps, but it's a nervous sleep, and sometimes she starts talking. I can't stop thinking of how beautiful she is and how much I care about her. When she's hurt it's like I can feel her pain through my whole body.


	10. Chapter 10

_Annabeth POV _

When Annabeth wakes up, she's alone. Percy's gone. Where did he go? Did he left?

She gets up and stumbles to her wardrobe. She changes in comfy shorts and a black tank top. She has always liked the way black emphasizes her skin and grey eyes. Then she walks to the kitchen.

To her surprise, Percy is sitting there staring at the table. "Percy?" "Oh, hi, Annabeth, how are you doing?" He looks up with widened eyes, like he needs some time to get back to reality. "I'm fine."

"Really? If you want to talk about it…You know, I'm always there… Or if you want me to… Uhm…"

"To what?" "Well, uhm, beat Aiden…" "Ow… No, you don't have to do that…" Thinking of what happened yesterday she feels the tears coming back.

"Percy? I'm going to ask you a serious question and I need you to be honest. Alright?" Annabeth says this as she sits down in front of him and looks him straight in the eyes. She doesn't even wait for him to answer.

"Well," she stutters, seeking for the right words, " do you think I overreacted? I mean, maybe what he did was normal and I should just have let him right?! Or maybe I should have talked to him… Do other girls accept this…stuff? Should I apologize?" She bursts into tears finishing her sentence and looks down at the table not being able to look at him anymore.

Percy stands up and walks over to her side of the table. "Are you kidding me, Annabeth? This guy… He didn't respect you, he didn't show you any respect! You were completely right to push him away! You should have hit him! How is it even possible you feel guilty?! Of course it's not normal that he does those kind of things. Don't you dare start doubting yourself Annabeth! You did exactly what you had to do."

She looks up at him and wipes the tears from her face. A shy smile appears on her face and she hugs him tightly. "Thank you, Seaweed Brain… You're the best best friend a girl could wish for!"

He hugs her back and doesn't pull back until it starts feeling slightly uncomfortable. "So, should we go get breakfast? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, good idea. I'm going to take a shower and change."

_Percy POV_

Annabeth and I are sitting in Starbucks having breakfast. I'm trying to hide it, but I feel very mad… at Aiden. I know she wouldn't want me to do anything. She always thinks she can handle everything. But he hurt her so much! And now she even feels guilty?! How am I supposed to let that go?

Besides, I think I might like her… Not much, just… a little bit more than friends. Okay, you're right, the thought of Aiden all over her makes me wanna puke and break something. It makes me really, really furious. Then my phone starts ringing, it's Mom.

"Hi, Mom. How are you doing?"

"**I'm good Percy. What are you doing right now?"**

"I'm having breakfast with Annabeth. Why?"

"**Could you come over today? Annabeth can come too if she wants to."**

"Yeah, of course, we'll be there in half an hour, is that okay?"

"**Yeah, bye sweetie."**

Annabeth looks at me. "What's happening? Is there something wrong?"

"No, Mom just asked me if I could come over. And you can come too if you want."

"Uhhh, I think I'm going to get home Seaweed Brain. Watch stupid movies and eat and sleep and stuff, you know."

I don't feel like leaving her alone, but she insists, and I never get to win a discussion with her. I mean, it has never happened before, and I don't think it will anytime soon. So I stand up, kiss her on the cheek, and walk out to my car. Wait what?! Did I just kiss her on the cheek? Crap… Why did I do that? We never do that! Why am I so stupid?! I hope she won't notice…

When I finally get to my mom's house, she's outside waiting for me. She has a big smile on her face. I get out of the car and she hugs me tightly. Then we go inside. She made cookies again, blue ones. I tell her Annabeth was tired and wanted to go back home. And then I ask her what's happening;

"So Mom, what are you so happy about?"

"Percy, your aunt called, Persephone! She invites you over for school break! And you can bring a friend… She lives in Greece do you remember? You met her once but it was a long time ago. You can stay there for two weeks!"

I sit down at the kitchen table and think for a moment… Who should I bring with me? Groover may be hurt if I don't ask him, but Annabeth looks like she really needs some rest. And I think she told me once she loved Greece… The architecture there is great, so she'll probably love it…

"Mom, can I take Annabeth with me?"

I see her hesitating a few seconds, thinking of the pro's and the contra's. And then she just grins at me and tells me it's no problem. I think she really loves Annabeth… She just does that to our family I guess…

Wait? Did I just in a weird way said that I loved Annabeth? Maybe I did yes… It's not a big deal, I mean… She's my best friends, we only met a few months ago and she makes me feel things I never felt before. Every time I see her hurt, I get protective and I just want to hold her and never let her go… Is that bad?


	11. Chapter 11

_Annabeth POV_

Percy. Kissed. Me.

No no, I know what you're thinking! Not that way… He just kissed me on the cheek… Like 2 hours ago, and I can still feel it. How is that even possible?! The feeling of his lips slightly brushing over my cheek makes me shiver and it my stomach feels weird… almost… like… _butterflies?_

Oh, come on, this can't be happening. I'm starting to like my best friend… this is so typical. I'm totally going to screw it up soon. I can already feel it. Besides, why would he like me back? I mean, I'm Annabeth Chase, the stupid nerd who seems to always say the wrong thing at the wrong moment….

_My phone pulls me out of my thoughts_

**Heeyyy, Annie, it's Thalia! How are you doing?**

_Thals! Don't call me Annie! I'm great thanks. How's your trip going?_

**It's great! I'm in China right now, and then I'll be heading to Turkey, and then to Greece… But I miss you Annie!**

I could almost hear her smirk… She knows how much I hate it when she calls me that… It's just an awful nickname, don't you think?

_I miss you too Thals… _

**So I met this guy, an-**

_You met a GUY?! Like a real male person? Did you kill him? What happened?! I want every detail, Thalia Grace. Right now._

**Hmm, okay… And I didn't kill him by the way… If you're saying that I can't handle boys, you should know that I'm really hurt. But I'll tell you anyways because this is why I called you. His name is Nico and I met him in Spain and now he's travelling with me…**

_What do you mean he's travelling with you? The whole trip? Thalia that's just awesome! So how is he?_

**He's such a nice guy. I mean, sometimes I really do want to kill him, but you know me… I have that with everyone. And with him it's just different. We can always laugh and he's so sweet and caring. I think I migh-**

_Thals, I've never heard you talk about anyone like that, this is just unbelievable. What did he do to you? I really hope I'll meet him soon!_

**Yeah, well, I have to leave now Annabeth, he's taking me to dinner… but I'll call you soon alright?**

_Okay… Bye! I miss you Thals…_

**I miss you too Annabeth, I really do…**

I'm so happy for Thalia! She's been my best friend for ages, and I don't think she ever had a serious relationship. But it sounds like she really likes this guy… He completely changed her! She didn't insult me once throughout the whole conversation.

I put on my pajamas and go to bed. As I'm thinking about Thalia's love life, my thoughts drift to Percy and his kiss. I just feel like he really cares for me. And that's so new to me. I know that Thalia cares about me, but she just doesn't show it that much. Percy's different… He always looks so worried about me and I always have the urge to touch him.

Gods, this sounds so wrong. But it's just… Haven't you ever felt like that? When you're sitting next to someone and the only thing you want to do is touch him. You want to feel their warmth… Even when our shoulders touch because we're sitting next to each other it makes me blush.

It doesn't last long before I fall asleep, dreaming of kisses on my cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a little Percabeth oneshot. I had this idea but I don't know how it's going to be. Please review! I'm a new writer and I don't really know what I'm doing. Percy and Annabeth are gardening. They're already together, and just human.**

Annabeth was bending down to snatch some weed when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. As she stands up she feels to strong arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her up.

Percy of course. She can't help but smile while he spins her around before putting her down.

"Percy! Why can't you just concentrate on your work for 10 minutes?!" She's trying to sound angry but it's not really working. Percy grins.

"You just look to pretty right now, Wise Girl. With those sexy overalls of yours." He leans down to kiss her. She just brushes his lips with hers, but then pulls away smiling and turns around.

"Annabeth! Don't do that to me! You're such a…"

"I'm such a what?" She already knows where this is going to end… So she starts running. When she hears his footsteps coming closer she starts giggling. Percy is really the only person who's able to make her giggle.

He grabs her by her waist and makes her fall on the ground. He's lying on top of her and smiles. Their faces are only a few inches away…

"You know, you look kind of hot with you her all messed up and soil all over your face." He whispers this while his face is coming even closer to hers. If that's even possible.

"Shut up and kiss me already." He closes the gap between them and cups her face in his hands. Every time they kiss it's like it's the first time. Her face fits perfectly in his hands, and their lips are perfect for each other. It's like they were always meant to be together.

Her hands are playing in his hair while his are exploring her body. He grabs her by her waist and pulls her closer to him. His hands lower to her hips. He kisses her in her neck and then on her collar bones. She lets out a moan without even noticing it.

This guy is driving her crazy… Completely nuts. She takes his face in her hands, looks straight into his splendid eyes, and then she says;

"I love you Percy…"

"I love you too Annabeth…"


	13. Chapter 13

_Percy POV_

Don't ever visit a family member with the girl you like! This is my advice to you as a friend. Persephone and Annabeth have been doing nothing else but tell embarrassing stories about me. I mean, we've been driving for at least half an hour, and they don't seem to run out of things to tell each other. Annabeth is sitting in the passenger seat while I'm in the back. Never should have made that mistake…

"So kids, I was wondering, do you sleep in the same room or do you need separate ones?"

Well, I surely didn't see that one coming… A long and awkward silence follows the question, as both Annabeth and I's faces turn into red tomatoes. "Uhh- Well uh-…" We're both stuttering like little babies, searching for the right words. Thinking of sharing a room with Annabeth makes me lose my senses. It's like my brain is melting… Aaargh, I have to stop being such a pervert…

When I finally get some of my thought back in order, I manage to say: "Persephone, we're not...- you know- we're just friends… I think we'll have separate rooms…"

"Oh, right, I thought you guys we're together!" A slight smile appears on her face, Well, "it's no problem, there are rooms enough. You would be a pretty beautiful couple though…" She mumbles the last part as if talking to herself. I think I've never blushed this much in one car trip. Luckily, Annabeth's face doesn't look better than mine.

=o0O0o=

My aunt's house is beautiful. It's a white house with the windowsills painted blue and there are flowers at every window. To get to the front door you have to walk up some stone stairs made in the ground. When I'm finally there, I turn around to see the most beautiful thing ever. I'm standing on a hill and beneath me I can see the beach with trees, and then there's the sea… It's blue-green, and it's so calm, almost like a huge pool. I can see an island far away. My breath is taken away by this view…

I don't even realize Annabeth is standing next to me. "Seaweed Brain?" Her voice is too sweet, I'm almost sure she needs something… "Yeah, Wise Girl, what do you need?" She smirks and tries to look hurt. "How do you know I'm going to ask you a favor? It's just, those stairs are really awful, and I was wondering if you didn't mind bringing my luggage…"

I look at her in disbelief, Annabeth is asking me something? Because she's lazy? This is a once in a life-time opportunity. "Okay, but you owe me, alright?"

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I'm still thinking about it…"

=o0O0o=

Annabeth and I have been here in Greece for like…what? 2 hours? And we're already walking on the beach, enjoying the sun and the sand. We haven't even unpacked yet. Greece is really the most beautiful country on this planet… I love it! And I think Annabeth does too because she can't stop talking about everything she wants to do… Too bad for me, she wants to visit a lot of museums and architectural places… Not really my thing.

I just let her talk for a moment until I realize I haven't been listening and she's not talking anymore. I look next to me, but she just disappeared. "Annabeth?!"

"I'M BEHIND YOU SEAWEED BRAIN!" She scares the crap out of me. "What are you doing?"

"Just wondering if you were listening to me… But you obviously weren't!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Annabeth, but you know this is not really my element right?"

"And what's your 'element' Jackson?"

Suddenly I get an idea… A wide grin appears on my face. She seems to notice it, because her expression gets kind of scared. My element, right? Well, my element is the sea… the water.

I grab Annabeth by her waist and drag her to the edge between sea and sand.

"PERCY JACKSON, LET GO IMMEDIATELY! I'M NOT KIDDING, IF YOU GO THROUGH WITH THIS I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"Oh, come on Wise Girl. Don't be so overreacting… You asked me what my element was. So I'm going to show you." She struggles to get out of my grip, but I'm stronger than her. She tries hitting me, but it's not easy. So she decides to try another way…

"Percyyy, please… don't do this… I'll do everything you want."

"Everything?"

"Yessss, well, you know… Almost."

"That will be the second time today you owe me something…" I release her and she turns around to face me with a furious glare. I can't believe how pretty she looks right now. Her honey-blond hair is even prettier because of the sunlight and her grey eyes twinkle with anger. Or maybe a little amusement?

As she turns around to walk away from me I do the most daring thing EVER. I grab her hand and pull her back, until she stands really close to me. I look down, our faces are only inches away. She looks up into my eyes. Grey against sea green. Feeling her body so close to mine makes me blush and I see her face reddening to.

"Stop me if you want to, alright," I whisper as leaning in. She gives me a nod, almost invisible. Her eyes don't leave mine and she leans in too. I close my eyes and our lips meet gently.

She puts her arms around my neck and I put my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me. We deepen the kiss, and her hands are now in my hair. We only pull away to catch our breath.

I just kissed Annabeth Chase. It wasn't a dream… I really did kiss her! I just can't believe it! And the best part is that she kissed me back. I even think she liked too because she's looking at me with her beautiful smile, looking into my eyes. How did I get so lucky to meet her? She's so amazing…

**Please review! I have some fluffy ideas about what they're going to do in Greece… But I can really use some ideas. And I'll try to update as soon as possible **


	14. Chapter 14

_Percy POV_

"Percy?" Annabeth is looking at me, with her beautiful grey eyes, as we're sitting in the couch watching a movie, "I think we should go out tonight. Don't you think? I really feel like dancing…"

"Uhh, yeah, I don't know maybe… What do you mean? Like going to a club our something?" What has gotten into her? Since when does she like dancing? I'm fine with sitting in the couch here, next to her. I don't feel like going out.

"Yeah! Totally! We should celebrate our first night in this amazing country!"

"I don't know Annabeth, I'm actually really tired… and I'm not a really good dancer…"

"Oh, come on, Perce… Stop searching for excuses! We. Are. Going. To. Dance." When she has that look on her face, I know it's no use. At some point I will have to dance with her in some Greek nightclub. So I decide not to fight with her. But I will not give up this easily though.

"Don't you want to dance with me?" She asks with puppy eyes. Aaargh, I can't resist those eyes.

"Fine. I'll go ask Persephone if she knows any good places in the area."

"Thanks!" Annabeth hugs me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. We both blush… Haven't I mentioned? We haven't talked about that kiss earlier today. I don't know what it meant… Are we like… _together _now? Or should I act like it never happened?

"There's only one condition, Wise Girl. Tomorrow, we go for a swim in the sea, and the day after tomorrow we're visiting Athens. All right?"

"Okay, fine. I'm going to change." With that she leaves the living. I stare into nothing. Our rooms are upstairs, and there's a door between the two of them. I really like that thought… Don't get me wrong! I'm not, you know…thinking of _that. _Well, maybe a little bit… But who doesn't right? I'm sorry, I'll just go to Persephone before I start thinking too much.

_Annabeth POV_

So, Percy and I kissed today…

_*flashback*_

Percy was threatening to throw me in the sea… I convinced him not to by promising him anything he wanted. And so he let me go. As I walked away he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

My heart was beating very fast… I could feel his breath against my lips. Our eyes we're locked. My breath was irregular and I could feel myself blushing. All kind of thought ran through my mind… Was he going to kiss me? Like right now? I had been waiting for that moment for ages, and now it was finally there.

He whispered as leaning closer, "Stop me if you want to, alright," and I just nodded slightly. I couldn't manage getting words out of my mouth. He closed the gap between us. It was like it was always meant to be. Like our lips were just made for each other. Weird right? It felt like my brain was freezing. Or melting… Or both. Wait, that's not possible… Well, you know what I mean.

_*end of flashback*_

=o0O0o=

Dancing is such an amazing feeling. I love it. I love the way I just forget everything that's around me and only concentrate on the music. I love feeling the other people close to me, moving in the same rhythm. But most of all, I love dancing with Percy.

I just don't get why he would say he's not a good dancer. He's an amazing dancer. His body moves on the music. His eyes are somewhere else. And sometimes he gets back to reality and smiles at me. I think he's glad I made him come here. It's a great place. And it's not far away from Persephone's house. We came by foot.

Suddenly I feel arms wrapping around my waist and the presence of someone right behind me. First I think it's Percy. But he's dancing in front of me, so it can't be him. The person behind me whispers in my ear, "_Do you want to go somewhere more_… private?" The man has a Greek accent and sounds completely drunk. What?! No!? Who is this? Just let me go!

I try to send Percy signals but he doesn't get them. He's too concentrated on the music. Oh, come on, Percy! Please!

After a few seconds Percy looks at me. He smiles, but his smile rapidly fades as he sees the arms wrapped around my waist and the guy that's so close to me. Anger flashes in his eyes when he sees how scared I am. He takes a step closer and places his hands on my hips. Our three bodies are now moving on the same rhythm. But that doesn't last long.

Percy knows I don't like fights, so he decides not to punch the guy. Well, not yet… When he expects it the least, Percy pulls me close to him with one rude movement. The man behind me is taken by surprise so he lets go of my waist. I, on the other side, get smashed onto Percy. He wraps his arms around my lower back. My head is pressed against his chest and I put my hands around his neck.

His arms pull me even closer until I'm completely pressed against him. Not that I mind, I feel safe in his arms. It's my favorite place in the world. He drags me gently through the room until we're standing outside. We're still pressed against each other and I don't feel like letting go.

"Annabeth…" He whispers with a soft voice. It takes me a moment to realize he's talking to me. But then I look up into his eyes. "Thank you," I whisper.

"You don't have to thank me Wise Girl. I'm just disappointed I didn't get to beat the crap out of that guy."

"That wouldn't change anything Percy, it would just –"

"I know, I know… I just want to show the world that you're…-"

"I'm what?"

"You're…mine? I think… Are you mine, Annabeth?" **(A/N: Arctic Monkeys, see what I did there? ;))**

"Only if you're mine too…"

"I'm all yours, Wise Girl." And then he leans in and kisses me gently. It's a short kiss, but it's full of feelings. My brain is feeling funny again… But I won't describe it, 'cause I'm going to say weird things again.

_Percy POV_

It's official, Annabeth and I are a couple. A real couple. She's my girlfriend… I can't believe it's true. Annabeth Chase is my girlfriend. Nobody else's. Just mine.

I'm lying in my bed with a huge smile on my face. This was the best day ever. Mostly because I got to kiss Annabeth TWO times. And we danced. Even if the dancing left a bittersweet taste in my mouth. All because of that stupid Greek who was trying to hit on MY girlfriend.

All of a sudden, I hear a sob from the room next to me. Is that Annabeth crying? I get up and walk to the door between our rooms. I open the door half-way and look into her room. She's lying on her side, with her back at me. I can see her shoulders shaking and hear smothered sobs.

If she hears me walking in she doesn't show it. I lie down next to her, and put one arm around her waist. I gently pull her closer to me. She still isn't looking at me but she murmurs;

"Stay with please? I can't sleep…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Wise Girl." With that I kiss the tears away from her cheeks. And that's how we fall asleep.

**Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

_PERCY POV_

I have to admit Athens is a beautiful city. Even with Annabeth dragging me from building to building, and from monument to monument, I kind of enjoy this day. No, I'm just kidding, it's amazing. Annabeth looks beautiful and she looks truly happy right now. Nothing could ruin this day.

She keeps talking about architectural stuff that I don't know anything about, but it doesn't really bother me. I'm concentrating on her hand in mine. It feels so _right. _I don't know how I should describe this otherwise. _Just right. _Like our hands were made for holding each other.

We walk past a little jewelry shop, and my eyes fall on a little necklace with a silver owl. It looks beautiful. It would be perfect for Annabeth. I want to buy it for her but how do I get Annabeth to leave me for a moment? I really have no idea….

Suddenly, Annabeth stops walking and stares at someone… A black-haired girl with piercing blue eyes. _Thalia?_

_Annabeth POV_

_Thalia? _I froze. What was she doing here? I let go of Percy's hand and ran to her. "Thalia!"

Her eyes focused on me when she heard her name and she looked at least as shocked as me. "Annabeth?! What are you doing here?!"

I crushed her into a tight hug. When we finally pulled back she asked, "What the hell are you doing here, Chase?"

"I'm on a trip with a friend of mine… What are you doing here?" She looked at me with exasperated blue eyes,

"Annie, I'm on a world trip, remember? I even told you I would be in Greece…" Ooh, yeah, she might have done that…

That's when I feel an arm wrapping around my waist. "My favorite cousin…"

Wait, that's Percy's voice, and I'm not his cousin. _Thals? _That's impossible. Thalia's jaws drop when she looks at him. "Kelp Head? Holy shit, you're Annie's fr-friend?!" I think that's the first time I ever heard Thalia stutter. I'm serious. "Yeah… This is weird… You guys know each other? You're family? Why didn't you ever tell me that, Perce? I told you my best friends name is Thalia…"

"Yeah, well, I didn't think your best friend would miraculously happen to be my stupid cousin…" he answers with a smirk. Then he lets go of my waist and hugs Thalia. Thalia hugs him back with a goofy smile on her face.

And that's when a good-looking young man standing beside Thalia decides to interrupt their little reunion. "Hi, I'm Nico, Thalia's boyfriend." Ooh, so this is _the _boyfriend. He has a pale skin, dark brown hair and almost black eyes. He's wearing only black clothes… Looks like Thalia didn't find someone to bring her back to the non-emo-goth-punk world.

Percy looks at Nico and says, "Well, as her cousin, I have to say that I'll kick your ass if you hurt her. And I surely will. But it's nice to meet you." Thalia rolls her eyes as the boys shake hands and Nico wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"So, do you guys have anything planned? Or would you like to have lunch with us? We already saw a nice little restaurant not far from here…"

I look up at Percy with questioning eyes as he nods and smiles at her. I then nod at Thalia and Nico and we all walk to a little restaurant.

=o0O0o=

The restaurant was very nice. Thalia and I talked a lot about her trip and her love story with Nico. They had met in Spain on a beach. Then we talked about me and Percy,

"So, are you really dating that stupid Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah…" I answered with a grin, "it's …perfect. He's so nice to me. I've never felt this way with a guy before."

"That's awesome Annie. But I have to warn you Annie, he can be completely stupid at times, and he forgets like….everything. Other than that I think you guys are made for each other. Especially since he hasn't stopped staring at you since we got here."

I look over at the two boys talking. Well, yeah, Percy is looking at me. When our eyes meet he smiles and I smile back. When did I get so lucky and find this boy?

=o0O0o=

Thalia and I both had to go to the bathroom, but when we got back to our table Percy was gone and Nico was sitting there alone.

"Nico, where's Percy?"

"I don't know he said he had something to do and that he would be right back…"

Thalia glared at him, "And you didn't ask him where he was going?"

"Well… No?" Thalia and I sat down and after a few minutes we started talking.

It made kind of nervous that Percy left just like that, but he's old enough to walk around alone. He probably had a good reason to leave, right? I tried not to worry about him, but that was impossible… Thalia saw it, 'cause she squeezed my hand lightly and smiled at me. I smiled back and decided to join the conversation.

That's when Percy decided to come back like nothing happened. He sat down with a smile and looked at us. All three of us stopped talking and we stared at him expectantly.

"So… where were you?"

"Nowhere…" He saw that that wouldn't be enough of an explanation, so he continued, "I just had something to do. Nothing important."

I saw in his eyes that he wouldn't say more, and I decided to drop it, for now. But Thalia decided otherwise. She glared at him,

"Oh come on, don't bullshit me. Nothing important?! Really?"

Percy's expression changed completely and he looked at his cousin with pleading eyes. At first she didn't see it, but then she just glared at him one last time and looked away.

_Percy POV_

The hotel room is beautiful. It's not enormous, but it's neat and there's a big window with view on the city. A huge double bed is in the middle of the room and the bathroom is completely white and clean. Annabeth is taking a shower and I'm lying lazily on the bed staring at the ceiling.

She asks me if she can borrow a shirt of mine as her head peaks through the door. She looks gorgeous with her wet hair and only wearing comfy shorts. She walks to me and sits on the bed.

"Percy, why were you suddenly gone at the restaurant?"

"You really want to know?" I ask with a smile. She nods giving me puppy eyes.

"I'm going to show you, close your eyes." At first she looks confused, but she eventually closes he eyes as I smile reassuringly. I move so I sit right behind her. Then I take all her hair together and lay it behind down her bag. The little necklace with the owl I bought today is in my pocket.

"Percy… What are you doing?"

"Shhht, trust me."

I take out the necklace, open it and put it gently around her neck. I stroke her neck softly with my hands and feel her shiver under my touch. I know she already opened her eyes.

Next she turns around and her eyes widened and tearful. When a tear rolls down her cheek I wipe it with my thumb. I cup her cheek with my hand and look her straight in the eye.

"Why are you crying, Annabeth?" I whisper.

"It's beautiful… You really care about me, don't you? Because, I mean, I don't know how I should act if you do. I'm just not used to someone caring about me that much, and I'm not used to feeling what I feel for you. Am I okay? I mean, am I doing this relationship-thing right? Because I really don't know and I just… Really really like you Percy…"

She looks down as she talks and the tears now fall freely down her face. I didn't know she has such a lack of self-confidence. How come she doesn't know how beautiful and perfect she is? She's the most amazing girl I've ever met in my life, and she doesn't know it!?

"Annabeth," I softly lift her chin up, "listen to me carefully, okay? You are the most beautiful and nice girl I've ever met. You can be stubborn sometimes, but that's one of the things I love most about you. You're smart, funny, caring, kind, bounteous… How come you don't realize all this? You're perfect… I-… I love you, Annabeth."

I know, I know, it's very early to say this. But I really feel it. She's the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.

Then she kisses me. Slowly and carefully, as if she doesn't want to break me.

When she pulls back, she smiles shyly, "I love you too… I love you so much."

**Soooo, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Heheh, okay, sorry I know it's still short. And I'm sorry for not updating, I just have no inspiration at all. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Bye**


End file.
